Question
by JC HOYT
Summary: Jacob's proposal
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Crazy Stupid Love.**

Jacob and Hannah had been together almost a year, they lived together and things were so happy and in love. Things were going really well.

Cal had come around around and he and Jacob were friends again, their friendship had changed from party guys picking up women to a mutual respect between a girlfriend's father and the man the daughter was head over heels in love with. Cal and Emily were back together and happier than ever, after realizing how much they'd nearly lost.

Jacob had called Cal and asked him to get a drink with him at the bar neither of them had set foot in since the two red head loves of their lives had come into and back into their lives.

Cal walked in and found Jacob sitting at his old spot, sipping on an old fashioned. Cal smiled at the familiar sight.

"I feel like Ive stepped into a time machine" Cal joked as he sat down next to him.

Jacob smiled back at him "Yeah it's been a long time" Jacob said looking around. "Hard to believe this used to be my life"

"We're not here for you to tell me you're going back to this life are you? Because I will kill you, I was never joking about that" Cal said staring at him seriously.

Jacob looked at him and Cal burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with you"

"What you said...about going back to this life" Jacob said gesturing around at the bar crowd "couldnt be further from what I want"

"I know" Cal said reassuring him that he believed him.

Jacob reached into his pocket and set a tiny blue velvet box on the bar in front of Cal.

"Wow" Cal said. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked looking at Jacob.

Jacob nodded "You know I love your daughter. I love her so much" he said honestly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I wanted to know if I could have your blessing to ask her to marry me" Jacob said taking a deep breath, bracing himself for possible rejection. He knew Cal might think it was too soon, that he hadnt proven himself worthy or that he could never be good enough to marry Hannah.

Cal stared at him "Youre nervous" he grinned, enjoying this.

"Yeah, like having trouble breathing nervous" Jacob admitted.

Cal laughed, clearly amused.

"I could use a little support here Cal" Jacob said unamused.

"I'm sorry, it's just surprising to see the always cool Jacob a total mess"

"Thank you, thats very sweet of you" Jacob said saracstically.

Cal opened the box and stared at the beautiful ring, it was princess cut with diamonds all around the band.

"It's beautiful, Hannah's going to love it" he told him.

Jacob stared at him "Does this mean I can ask her?" Jacob asked nervously.

Cal stared at him seriously before answering. "Congratulations...son" Cal said reaching his hand out to him.

Jacob shook his hand "God that was weird" Cal said

"Big time" Jacob agreed laughing.

"Maybe we'll skip the whole dad thing" Cal said.

"I think thats best" Jacob agreed.

"Would you show Emily the ring? She's going to go crazy when she finds out about this" Cal asked.

"You can take it and show her as long as you keep it quiet and also bring it back to me. I dont want to hear any concocted stories about it getting lost or stolen to keep me from proposing to your daughter" Jacob teased.

"Hey come on now I've been on your side _Almost_ from the start" he said emphasizing almost since he was totally against them as a couple at first.

"I'm glad you gave me a chance" Jacob said.

"Yeah yeah we're getting way too sappy here, let's have those drinks and celebrate" Cal said as he patted him on the shoulder affectionately. "And dont be nervous, youve got this" he assured him.

Cal went home and found Emily in bed reading. "Hey hon, did you and Jacob have fun?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah we did, and Ive got a big surprise for you" he said.

"Oooh what?" she asked sitting up curiously.

"First you have to promise you wont tell anyone"

"I promise, tell me!" she said dying of curiousity.

"Jacob asked me for permission to propose to Hannah" he told her.

She jumped up and squealed "Oh my god" she threw her arms around him knocking him over on the bed.

"Easy honey, its Hannah getting engaged not you" he laughed.

"I'm so excited for her, oh my god I dont think she has a clue it's coming" she said excitedly.

"Yeah I didnt either when he told me, but there it is" he said taking the ring out of his pocket.

Emily practically snatched it out of his hand. "It's so beautiful" she stared at it in awe. "When's he

going to do it? How's he going to do it?" she asked, her mind going a mile a minute.

"I dont know anything else, remember honey you have to keep it a secret, dont let Hannah know

anything"

"God I hope it's soon, I'm going to be ready to burst with excitement until she tells me its happened"


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob came home and greeted Hannah with a kiss. "I've been thinking we should take a vacation" he said.

"Yeah that'd be nice I havent been on a vacation in years with law school and all" she said excitedly.

"You've been at your job a while now I think you should ask for some time off" he said.

"I will, when do you think?"

"Whenever you can go I'm ready" he grinned at her.

"Where should we go?" she asked, excited to plan their trip.

"Somewhere tropical where you can wear a skimpy bikini at all times" he said grinning at her playfully.

"Mmm hmm I thought the idea was to have a vacation not stay in the room all day" she teased him.

"Having you all to myself in paradise is my dream vacation" he told her.

"Mine too" she said climbing onto his lap and kissing him. "Besides I'll enjoy all the girls lusting after your shirtless body, knowing its all mine" she said grinning.

He laughed "Yeah well the guys will be the same way with you"

"Not as much as the girls, we already cant go anywhere without girls falling all over you, add in some skin and Im going to have to beat them off with a stick" she teased him playfully.

"I'm all yours, I havent even noticed any other women since you kissed me that night in the bar"

"I dont believe that" she smirked "But thank you baby that was sweet" she said kissing him lovingly.

They decided on Riveria Maya, Mexico for its white sand and clear blue water as the perfect vacation spot. Hannah was able to get time off a few weeks later.

Jacob and Hannah arrived in Mexico and had a great time just relaxing on the beach and by the pool sipping margaritas and dacquiris and making love.

Jacob planned to propose on their third day there, so that she was totally relaxed having already enjoyed several days there and having several days left to spend there to celebrate hopefully.

Jacob suggested they take a walk at sunset before dinner. They walked hand in hand. "You look beautiful" he told her, admiring her in a pink sundress.

She smiled lovingly "Thank you, youre not so bad yourself"

They got out to the beach and watched the sunset. Jacob had his arm around her, she had her arm around his waist and turned to face him and wrap her arms around him.

"This is amazing, what a great idea to go on vacation. I'm so glad I thought of it" she smiled up at him, teasingly.

She had turned so that she was now facing the hotel grounds and noticed people standing on the walkway leading to the beach. She stared in that direction, confused.

"Is that my family? What...?" she asked.

Jacob took a step back. She stared at him, his face serious. What was happening suddenly dawned on her.

"Oh my God, I think I just got it. Jacob?" she asked nervously.

He smiled at her, that sweet little smile that made her melt, as he knelt down on one knee on the sand in front of her.

"Oh god, Oh god" she repeated, her hands flying up to her mouth, covering it.

"Hannah" he started

"What are you doing?" she asked anxiously

"Hannah, I love you so much. You are my life and I want to spend every day with you. Will you marry me?" he asked presenting the ring.

By now she was crying, she nodded yes, temporarily unable to get the words out. "Yes" she nodded happily.

He grinned and stood up, taking her left hand and sliding the ring on her finger. They both looked at it smiling happily.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her to kiss him passionately, just like she had the first time. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. "I love you" he whispered softly when they broke the kiss. "I love you" she whispered back, as he wiped away her happy tears.

Jacob turned and nodded to her family to come join them, they ran over and Emily, Hannah and Molly gushed over the ring, jumping up and down and squealing excitedly like girls do.

Robbby offered Jacob a congratulatory fist bump. Cal shook his hand. "Jacob, congratulations" he said then pulled him in for a guy hug which consisted of a pat on the back.

Jacob had set up a private dinner at one of the resort restaurants for them to celebrate. Jacob had his arm around Hannah and she was cuddled up to him, her hand resting lovingly on his thigh. Cal proposed a toast. "When I met Jacob, I could never have imagined one day we'd be here" he chuckled.

"But I'm glad we are, I've never seen my baby so happy and I know you'll do everything you can to make her happy...under threat of death" he added. Everyone laughed. "To Jacob and Hannah" he said, raising his glass. Hannah looked up at him smiling happily, he smiled back leaning down to kiss her tenderly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob and Hannah had returned from vacation and were at home together when there was a knock at the door. Jacob was in the shower so Hannah answered the door.

Hannah opened the door to find a woman she didn't know standing there.

"Well you must be Hannah I presume" the woman said.

Hannah looked at her confused, "Yeah. I'm sorry how do you know my name?"

"Is Jacob home? The woman asked, ignoring her question.

Just then Jacob arrived at the door, having heard the doorbell.

The woman looked past Hannah to Jacob, so Hannah turned to look at him as well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, seeming annoyed.

"I hear Congratulations are in order" she said flatly.

"Well that wasn't exactly congratulations but yeah they are" he said walking up to Hannah and putting his arm around her waist protectively.

"I cannot believe you Jacob, I had to learn about this in the newspaper. You didn't even bother to call your mother and tell her you're getting married" she said sternly.

"You've never cared about my life mother" Jacob responded angrily.

"Mother?" Hannah asked looking between them disbelievingly. She knew Jacob didn't have a warm and fuzzy relationship with his mother but she couldn't believe how bad it really was.

She stared at Hannah, scrutinizing her."I hope you're planning to have a prenup, I know this girl's financial situation Jacob you need to protect yourself"

"My financial situation? I'm a lawyer, I have student loans, not a coke habit" Hannah said defensively.

"Mother this is none of your business" Jacob said angrily.

"I'll sign whatever you want, I'm not after Jacob's money" Hannah said, feeling insulted.

"Good" his mother said. "I can have the lawyers draw up the paperwork Jacob"

"Hannah's not signing anything, we're getting married and staying that way we don't need a prenup" Jacob practically yelled at her.

"Its okay Jacob, I'll do it if she needs proof that I'm not in this for the money" Hannah said hoping to placate the situation.

"Its not okay with me" he told her calmly.

His mother rolled her eyes "Will I even be invited to this wedding?" If you have children will I be allowed to see them?" his mother asked.

"We've only been engaged for like a week" Hannah explained, feeling pressured.

"I'd like you to leave now" Jacob said suddenly and sternly.

"Excuse me?" his mother said incredulously.

"There's no excuse for you. You show up at my house unannounced and are rude to my fiancee in our house. I wont allow that. Get out of my house" he ordered.

She glared at him then turned to go.

"Nice to meet you" Hannah called after her, feeling awkward, not having actually been introduced to her fiance's mother.

Jacob shut the door. She turned to look at him and could tell that he was angry. He paced around the room.

"Wow, I thought when you met my family and got into a fight with my dad, his friend and my mother's lover on top of my dad forbidding me to see you, had to be the worst possible introduction to someones parents but I think this may have just blown that right out of the water" she said jokingly, hoping to ease the tension.

"I'm sorry about this" he said softly, feeling ashamed of his mother's terrible behavior.

"I particularly enjoyed the way you said mother, like there was going to be another word following it" she grinned playfully, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"My mom sucks" he said solemnly, placing a kiss on the top of her head as she held him close.

"She really does" she agreed emphatically. "How'd you turn out so great?" she asked, smiling up at him lovingly.

"Are you sure you want to marry into this?" he asked sadly.

"You and me" she assured him as she caressed his check.

"Your dad was right, you are too good for me" he half grinned.

"No way, and you're mom is the one missing out, not you. Plus my parents love you, they'd probably trade me for you given the chance so you've got them now" she told him.

"Im a lucky man" he grinned at her.

"Yeah you are, now how would you like to get lucky, huh?" she said wagging her eyebrows playfully trying to seduce him.

Jacob picked her up swiftly and threw her over his shoulder playfully carrying her to the bedroom while she laughed hysterically at his antics.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah had trouble sleeping that night. She laid on her side and watched Jacob sleeping peacefully. God she loved this guy. She smiled happily. She thought about the horrible meeting with his mom. She knew even though he acted tough about it, it hurt him not to have a good relationship with his mom since she was the only family he had. He had told her several times that his dad would have loved her. She wished she had gotten to meet him, she thought he was probably a lot like Jacob. She decided she would go and see his mom but not tell him just yet.

The next day Hannah went to Jacob's moms house. The place was massive, she didn't know exactly how much money they had, but clearly it was a lot. She buzzed the intercom at the gate.

"Yes?" came a sharp reply.

"Uh my name is Hannah Weaver, I was hoping to see Mrs. Palmer" she stammered.

"Are you expected?"

"Um no not exactly" she said then added "I'm her son's fiancee though" hoping this would get her in.

"Wait there" the voice said.

A few minutes went by while Hannah paced nervously. She fully expected to be sent away and that would be that. She was caught by surprise when the gate opened. She looked at the intercom expecting a response but none came. She walked through the gate and up the long walk to the front door. A maid was waiting on the stoop.

"Mrs. Palmer will see you now" she said.

"Thank you, oh wait, what is she like?" she whispered to her.

The maid looked at her, confused, not knowing if it was a trick.

She led her through the house, Hannah took in the marble floors and grand staircase. There were floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ocean. She was led out to the terrace where Mrs. Palmer was sunning herself by the pool.

"Thanks you've been super helpful" Hannah whispered sarcastically.

She stared at Hannah as she approached. "Thank you for seeing me, I'm sorry for the unannounced visit, I didn't know how to get in touch with you"

"I take it Jacob does not know you're here" she said.

"No" Hannah admitted sheepishly.

"I see. Well what is it I can do for you dear?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I don't think our meeting went so well yesterday"

"It never does with Jacob deary" she said flatly.

"I don't know why you two have such a terrible relationship but I know he wishes it was different, he told me he was very close to his dad and you're the only family he has. He's very close with my family"

"Then I don't see why he would need me" she said coldly.

"Because you're his mom" she said, shocked at her attitude.

She shrugged in response.

"Wow you really are a special kind of bitch aren't you?" Hannah said angrily, turning to go.

"Wait" she called after her.

Hannah turned back to her.

"I'm the first to admit that I don't really have that maternal gene, I probably shouldn't have had children" she admitted.

Hannah softened at this. "Well I'm glad you did" she said, thankful for Jacob's existence.

"Jacob and I have been this way since his dad died, I'm afraid its probably too late to fix it"

"I don't think its ever too late to try. I would like you to be in our lives, if that's what you want that is"

His mom softened at this and smiled slightly at her. "You're a sweet girl, I'm sorry I was rude to you before" "I would like that but I don't think you will be able to convince Jacob"

"Leave it to me" she said confidently. "My mother, sister and I are going to go wedding dress shopping soon, is that something you'd be interested in doing by chance?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"I think I'd like that very much" she smiled warmly for the first time.

Hannah wrote down her phone number and gave it to her. "Thank you Mrs. Palmer, it means a lot to me that you're willing to make an effort"

"Please call me Abby, and I should be thanking you for caring enough to try and do this, Jacob may be pretty upset about this. I hope this doesn't cause you any trouble"

"He'll be okay" Hannah grinned uncertainly. "Oh and sorry for calling you a bitch" she added, hurrying away, embarrassed.

A few days later Jacob and Hannah were at her parents house for a barbecue. Emily had become obsessed with wedding planning.

Hannah had gone inside the house to get something.

"Jacob, I'm looking forward to meeting your mother" Emily told him.

He looked at her blankly, thinking there must be some misunderstanding. "Oh, well my mother and I aren't close Mrs. Weaver" he told her, feeling uncomfortable with the topic, knowing how close knit their family is.

"Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Emily?" she asked shaking her head.

"Sorry, Emily" he smiled.

"Hannah told me Abby is joining us for dress shopping, is that not right?" Emily asked him.

Hannah came back out. Jacob was staring at her, confused.

"Honey, didn't you say Jacob's mom was coming shopping with us?" she asked.

"Shit... yeah Jacob didn't really know about that mom" Hannah sighed.

Jacob shook his head "I don't believe this" he said getting up and going into the house.

"Uh oh" Robbie said.

"Knock it off" Cal told him, realizing Hannah had gotten herself in a pickle. Hannah was all heart, just like him and he knew her intentions were good. He just hoped Jacob could see that too.

"What's going on? You're talking to my mom? How...?" Jacob asked, mind reeling.

"I went to see her, I'm sorry I hadn't told you yet. I was waiting to see how things went"

"Why would you do that? Behind my back!" he asked, sounding angrier than he had intended.

She was taken aback by his reaction. He saw the face she had made the day her dad told her to get out of his house after she refused to end things with him. He never wanted to see that face.

"Fuck" he sighed, realizing he'd hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should just talk later" he said softly, realizing he was angry and not wanting to fight in front of her family.

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She was feeling hurt and wanting to make things better. They never fought. She started to speak but her dad came in.

"Hey Jacob, I could use your help on the grill" he said sensing the tension.

"Yeah sure" he said and went with him.

Emily came in "I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know he wasn't supposed to know" she said putting her arm around her.

"Its not your fault" she shook her head. "I shouldn't have kept it from him, he's so mad, I really messed up" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, don't cry. It's going to be fine, that guy loves you so much he cant see straight" she said comfortingly.

Hannah laughed "Thanks mom" she said hugging her, once again thankful for their close relationship.

"She was wrong" Cal said, standing with Jacob. Jacob took a big swig of his beer and nodded in agreement "Yeah"

"But she has a heart a gold and would never do anything to hurt you" Cal told him.

Jacob thought about this for a minute "I know" he nodded.

Cal stared at him. "I know you had a good dad but he cant be here so I'm going to give you some dad advice because you're going to be marrying my daughter, okay?"

Jacob nodded. "Okay"

"You're going to have fights, sometimes big ones. But when you really love someone it doesn't matter because you will always work it out. The trick is never to say anything in anger you will regret"

"My dad wouldn't have known that" Jacob snorted. "My family wasn't like this, maybe I'm not cut out for this" he sighed. "You guys are this idyllic family, I don't know how to do that"

"I think the circumstances under which we met prove we are not idyllic" Cal chuckled. "You love Hannah and she loves you, she's your family, you're already doing it" Cal told him.

"Thanks Cal" Jacob said and started to walk away to find Hannah. He turned back "You know you are like a dad to me, despite how we met" he smiled. "Your kids are really lucky to have you" he said. Cal smiled back appreciatively.

He found Hannah in the kitchen, when Emily saw him coming she went outside. He walked up to Hannah, putting his hands on her face and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you so much" he told her.

"I love you Jacob. I'm so sorry..." she started to explain.

"Shhh doesn't matter" he said kissing her again.

She looked up at him "I may have called your mother a bitch" she admitted sheepishly.

He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, she laughed with him, always unable to resist his infectious laughter.

"Man I love you" he said hugging her close.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob took Hannah to the wedding dress shop to meet her mom, molly and his mom. Molly ran over to the car excitedly and hugged both Hannah and Jacob. She jumped into Jacobs arms and he swung her around like she always insisted he do.

"Who is this brazen woman competing for your attention?" Hannah teased.

"Hi honey! I'm so excited!" Emily said giddily hugging Hannah.

Jacob's mom noticed that they had arrived and walked over to greet them.

"Hi mom" he greeted her. Still holding Molly in his arms.

"I'd like you to meet Emily Weaver, Hannah's mom he said indicating Emily. "Emily this is my mother Abigail Palmer"

"It's so nice to meet you, we just love Jacob" Emily told her sincerely, beaming. Jacob smiled appreciatively. He loved the Weavers too, they were family to him now.

"I wish I could take credit for him. please call me Abby, its nice to meet you" she said reaching her hand out to Emily to shake. Emily hugged her instead "We're going to be family" she told her. Abby was visibly caught off guard.

Thank you for inviting me" she said to Hannah.

"I'm glad you came" Hannah smiled warmly.

"So am I" Jacob told her, bringing a big smile to her face.

Molly cleared her throat obnoxiously, indicating she would like to be properly introduced as well.

Jacob grinned at her "Where are my manners?" he said exaggeratedly, setting her down. "Mom, this is miss Molly Weaver, Hannah's little errr Hannah's sister" he corrected himself noting the glare of disapproval Molly had given him at his use the word little.

Molly curtsied "How do you do?" she said trying to sound fancy, having heard Jacob's mom was rich.

"My aren't you a polite young lady, it is a pleasure to meet you Molly" Abby smiled, indulging her. Everyone laughed.

"Alright I'm gonna get going, you ladies have fun" Jacob told them. He hugged Hannah close "I love you"

"Love you more" she smiled affectionately kissing him goodbye.

"No way" he grinned back at her, kissing her again.

"Bye mom" he said kissing her on the cheek. "Bye Jacob" she smiled affectionately at her son.

They went inside and met with the consultant. Hannah had told her she was looking for something simple and elegant and that her budget was $5,000 max but that she didn't really want to spend anywhere near that.

Abby had a different idea and told the consultant that money was no object. Hannah didn't want to be rude especially since she was just getting to know Abby so she didn't speak up. She expected that her own down to earth mom would interject but as it turned out she and Abby became best buds over the wedding plans, which were quickly growing out of control.

All the dresses Hannah liked her mom and Abby had agreed were pretty but not special enough. They continuously picked big and beaded couture gowns, none of which Hannah wanted. Even Molly had gotten caught up in the glamour, wanting something sparkly and princess like. Hannah felt defeated but was too nice and agreeable to say anything. They left without picking out a dress, Hannah had told the consultant that the wedding plans weren't set yet and she would return when they were to pick a dress that fit the date and venue.

They went to lunch afterward and Emily and Abby continued making all the plans, deciding when and where the wedding would be and all other details of the wedding. They were so excited and everyone was getting along so well, Hannah couldnt bring herself to disagree with any of it. They made more plans to tour the venue and look into caterers before they parted. Abby had hugged her goodbye and thanked her once again for inviting her, telling her she'd had the best time.

Emily took Hannah home and talked excitedly the whole way about the wedding plans. Hannah smiled and nodded her way through it. They said their goodbyes and Hannah walked into the house and immediately leaned back into the door sighing heavily.

Jacob had heard the door and came to greet her.

"Hey baby how'd it go?" he asked.

"Umm" she started to answer, hesitant to tell him what a disaster the day was for her.

"Uh oh" he frowned. "Did my mom do something?"

"She did everything!" she said exasperated, throwing her hands in the air, letting it all out. "Do you know when we are getting married?"

"I didnt think we had decided that" he said, his brow furrowed, briefly wondering if she had told him and he had forgotten.

"June 3rd" she answered.

"June 3rd" he repeated.

"You know who chose that? She asked

Before he could answer she said "not me, not you, they've taken over, it's all decided" she ranted.

"My mom does have a tendancy to bulldoze" he said knowingly.

"Oh its my mom too, she's lost her mind. I would have never thought she would be on board with all this stuff, this is going to cost a kajillion dollars!" she said putting her hands on her head in frustration pacing around.

"Theyre talking about vineyards and swans and string quartets and all sorts of other nonsense that I have zero interest in"

"Did you tell them how you feel?" he asked.

"No, we were getting along and they were getting along and having so much fun I didnt want to mess it up" she sighed dejectedly.

"Come on" he said taking her hand and leading her to the couch to sit down. "Breate" he told her, kissing her head. She nodded and exhaled deeply. He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. "Relax we'll straighten it out" he said and sat down next to her where he began massaging her shoulders. He felt her tension ease immediately at his touch.

"I hadnt even asked you what kind of wedding you want" she said.

"All I want is for you to show up and I'll be happy" he said.

She snuggled into him, taking his hands in hers starting to relax.

"Oh and no gold rings I hate gold, it's tacky" he added.

She laughed "Deal"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Something simple, not all this craziness. I just want to marry you"

"You will, however and whenever we decide to do it" he said kissing her cheek

"I love you so much Jacob Palmer" she told him, turning slightly to look up at him.

"I love you Hannah Weaver, soon to be Palmer" he said kissing her lovingly.

"Cant we just elope?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm down. I dont think the parents would take that so well though"

"I dont think I care" she chuckled. He laughed with her.

"Dont worry I'll make sure you get what you want" he told her.

She smiled affectionately at him "Aww youre the best, will you marry me?" she teased.

"Sorry I'm already engaged" he teased back.


End file.
